Abby Everlasting
by Paris-Never-Ended22
Summary: When Adele Mallard arrives at NCIS, she gets more than she bargained for, and learns some secrets are better left untouched, and some mysteries are better left unsolved. NOT your typical OC story!
1. Chapter 1

Abby Everlasting Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, here it is, a fanfiction that I will actually finish! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed to my other stories, I will update them again someday. Also Thanks to Bertlover, my sister/muse, who gave me the title, even though she doesn't care for the story. And now, without further ado, Chapter One!**

**By Order Of The Management:**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DEATHFICS, TURN BACK NOW AND DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

_I'm driving back to NCIS to get my cell phone . I cannot keep losing that stupid thing. Where did I leave it? In my lab? Yes, but where? I last saw it_

_when I called Gibbs, and I was_

_standing right by the... Whoa! What's wrong with this car? I notice all the lights are flashing, and it seems to be slowing down. Could it be the battery? I _

_highly doubt that, I just replaced it last month. Maybe a flat tire? Can't be, i don't remember hitting anything on the road, and then the lights would not_

_be flashing. All the lights in my car go out, __and I can't see at all. I look around for a flash light, but I can find nothing. Suddenly, I here a truck _

_aprroaching. I look through my frost coated windows __and see nothing but the swirling snow outside. The truck is getting closer, I can hear, and I know_

_what is going to happen. I grab the door handle, _

_terrified, but it is too late. The next thing I know, I am in excruciating pain, I cannot move, cannot scream, cannot breathe. I dsperately wave my hands,_

_the only part of me that is not trapped by the twisted metal, signing for help. The last thing I hear are the sirens before my world goes black._

* * *

_"_Ahhhh!" screamed Adele Mallard as she woke up in her nice warm bed, sunlight streaming through the windows. _Wait, where are the ambulances?_

_Where's the snow? Where's the..."_Ohh, not again!" she moaned as she sank back under the covers. Adele (Addy) had been having the same

dream for three nights in a row, and was really getting freaked out about it. This dream had seemed more vivid than the others, she really had

been in pain when she woke up. _What could that possibly mean? Am I like, going to get in a accident next week or something? _she wondered. _I _

_don't even have a car yet... maybe..._ But her reverie was broken by the obnoxious sound of her alarm clock, blaring that it was time for her to get

up.

"I'm up already, stupid!" she shouted as she raced to the bathroom to take a shower before her first day at work.

* * *

Mcgee sighed as he stopped his car in front of the cemetery. He had come here every week since that horrible day of the funeral. He sighed as a

tear rolled down his face and he placed a boquet of black roses onto the grave.

* * *

Addy had hopped off the bus at the bustling street in D.C.. She had made it down the street, but when she approached the huge building,

she hung back. This was her very first day on the job, in a totally foreign place where she did not know anyone. Sure, she had had other jobs

before, but she had still been in Edinburgh, and anyways those jobs had all been as waitresses in small pubs outside her college campus, nothing

like a job at NCIS. She had dreamt of having this job, ever since the internship two years ago, but she had never imagined getting it. She knew

the circumstances for why she was getting it were not good, but she couldn't help feeling very excited. And nervous. And-

"Lady, are you going in or not?" an annoyed sounding man asked her. The sudden voice caused her to jump, and she crashed into a woman

holding an armload of shopping bags.

"Oh, I am so sorry, here let me help you..." she cried as they all fell to the ground, when suddenly, saving her from embarrassment, a familiar

Scottish voice called

"Adele! I'm so glad to see you!

* * *

**A/N: Starting to get a glimmer of what's going on here? Don't worry, it will all clear up in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Ok, In this chapter, the truth comes out. If you have no idea what's going on, just keep reading and the plot will unfold. And if you do know what's going on, keep reading and review! Sorry, this has been sitting around in my Document Manager waiting to be posted, but I was on vacation and it is hard to share a single computer with your two cousins, your parents, sisters, aunt and grandma.**

**P.S I forgot to say I do not own anything. Except Addy any other made-up characters. They're mine, mine, MINE! Also Adele's name is pronouned Ah-DAY-Luh, in case anyone was wondering.**

**

* * *

**

"Adele! I'm so glad to see you!" Ducky called as he saw his niece's face in the crowd of people outside NCIS.

"Uncle Donald!" she rushed up to him, inadvertantly knocking over a woman's grocery bag. He laughed, as she had always been rather clumsy.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, I was getting worried!" She exclaimed, and then looked over her shoulder at the very annoyed shopper. " I-oh,

oh, I'm sorry...again!"

Ducky smiled as he ushered Addy past the security guards and into NCIS. "I suppose you would like to see your lab."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to! Now, which way?" she asked, looking a little lost.

"That way." He said and pointed down the hall.

* * *

After a fairly long (and fortunately un-embarrassing-eventful) walk through a labarynth of hallways they stopped outside a large door.

"Well here we are", said her uncle, who she knew his friends called Ducky, but she thought it sounded ridiculous. He did not seem to mind the

nickname though.

"Whoa," she breathed, taking in everything. Even though she had seen pictures of the NCIS forensics lab, and had seen it a few times during her

internship, it was still amazing, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She gazed at the tables of equipment. Ever since she had started school

at St. George's School in Edinburgh, she had loved science, and had always been pestering her teachers with constant questions about all of the

the things she learned, whether or not the rest of the class knew about them, since she was always reading ahead in their textbooks. This was a

dream come true for her. Still, the room was a little plain. She turned to Ducky. "Could I, maybe decorate a little bit in here?" she asked

nervously.

Ducky smiled reassuringly." Of course. The last woman who worked here, well, let's just say you should have seen for yourself" the smile

vanished from his face as he said this.

Addy swallowed. "She died, didn't she? The last person who worked here..."

Ducky nodded, looking very sad. "Yes." was all he said.

"Her name was.."

"Abigail. Abigail Sciuto, or Abby." Ducky told her. And then he briskly left the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll let you settle in. Come get me if you

need anything." Addy nodded, and sat back in a chair. _Abby,_she thought. Her mind was swimming with questions._ What did she look like? Was she _

_nice? How did she die?_ Her uncle must have really liked her. He had seemed so sad when she asked about her. She remembered when he had called

her and said there might be a job opening at NCIS. She had been so excited, she hadn't asked why. But now she knew. Abby.

* * *

_A few months ago..._

"Anthony, do you know where Jethro is?" asked Ducky, as he surveyed the bullpen.

"Umm, I think he's in Director Vance's office?" Tony replied.

"Why do you want to know?" inquired Ziva suspiciously. "Is it about that time when we handcuffed Mcgee to his desk? Because I assure you, it was

not my idea."

Ducky smiled. "No, just something I need to run by him and the director both." The team glanced at eachother. What could _that_ possibly mean?

* * *

"Can you hear what they're saying?" asked Tony from where he and Ziva stood at Director Vance's door.

"No, Tony, and if you do not stop talking, we will both be caught. Now shut up!"

"Too late." a voice grumbled.

The trapped agents looked up. "Gibbs?"

Tony jumped up from the floor. "We were just-umm, just-"

"Eavesdropping, Dinozzo?"

"Yea, boss." Tony mumbled.

"Go get McGee, and remember you two are already treading on thin ice. Handcuffing McGee to his desk? Maybe I should just give

you more paperwork, if this is how you two spend your time." he added, headslapping both as they hurried off.

"Not my idea," Ziva mumbled, as Tony wondered aloud, "How did _he_ find out about that?" They both looked back at Ducky, who smiled innocently.

***

"Well I have some news." Ducky announced, as thee team walked into the autopsy room to find Gibbs and Director Vance there as well. "In a few

weeks, my neice Adele will be coming to NCIS."

"Adele? The one who was here as an intern a year ago?" Ziva asked.

"Exactly." Ducky nodded.

"But why is she coming?" asked Tony, confused.

"If you would let me explain, Anthony, Adele graduated from University of Edinburgh with a degree in Forensic Science. She is coming, because, well,

she is going to be our new forensic scientist." Vance nodded as if to confirm it.

"What!?!" the team gasped in surprise. Sure, they knew Abby was gone, but somehow, they had not really realized she was going to be replaced.

"I know you were not expecting this," Vance said calmly, knowing that they missed Abby terribly, "But we really, _really_ need a replacement. The

director stared into Ziva's blank face, McGee and Tony's shocked and sad faces, and Ducky and Gibbs' straight faces,who were also observing

his teammates' reactions. Suddenly, everyone turned to Gibbs.

"How could you not mention this!?" cried a now angry-at-Gibbs DiNozzo.

" Hey, don't yell at me, I just found out about it a few minutes ago!" Gibbs defended himself.

"Well you must have known she was being replaced!" fumed Ziva, the information finally sinking in.

"Hey, I-"

"Guys, can we all just take a deep breath here?" asked Palmer, suddenly appearing in the door.

"I think Mr. Palmer has a point," Ducky said coolly. "And Director Vance is correct. We do need a new scientist. And Adele is wonderful, very talented."

Now that you know about this I believe you should be getting home. It is late." And with this he ushered the crowd out the door. Picking up the

phone, he made a long distance to his sister's home in Edinburgh, where he knew Addy was staying.

"Hello?.... Oh hello Adele! I was calling for you, and it was my luck you picked up. How is your mother?.....That is wonderful! Well, I have big news...

* * *

_Present Day_

Mcgee sighed as he sat at his desk. The others had gone home, but he was just finishing up. He found himself daydreaming and gazing at

the pictures on his desk. He mentally scolded himself for not putting his pictures of Abby away somewhere, but he could not bear it. He remembered

that this was the day Abby's replacement showed up, but he had not seen her all day. He found his thoughts wandering to the day Abby died.

***

_Mcgee had promised to take Abby to a movie that night, but he was really behind on some paperwork and couldn't take a break, even for her. _

_"I'm really sorry Abby," he said. "Maybe another time. I really have to finish this." Abby's sad face made him want to change his mind, but he knew he _

_couldn't. As she dashed out of the room, he felt guilty. He thought, I'll make it up to her. Maybe tommorrow. Little did he know this was the last time _

_he would ever see Abigail Sciuto alive. _

_Abby was sitting on the couch in her apartment, thinking. She had ended up going to the movie with Tony, which had been fun. He was one of her best _

_friends and he could never pass up a movie night. They had invited Ziva, but she declined the offer. Abby wondered why Ziva did not seem to want to be_

_friends. Oh well. She thought of calling Mcgee, and realized she had left her cell phone at her lab. Maybe she would see Mcgee there. She tried calling him on_

_her home phone._

_"Hello....Hi Mcgee.....no, I'm fine, I think I left my phone here...no its okay, i'll get it myself...no really!..... well I'll see you there. Good-by Mcgee."_

_A half-hour later, Abby hadn't not yet met up with him. He wondered if she'd gotten caught up in doing something in her lab. He decided to see if she was _

_there. Stopping at the Caf-Pow machine on the way, he walked toward the elevator and pressed the down button. When the door opened, out walked Ziva_

_almost crying. He froze, he had never seen Ziva cry before. _

_"Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked._

_She looked surprised. "McGee, have you not heard? Abby-she was in a terrible car accident. She is at Port Union Hospital. They do not think she'll make it. _

_I told them to call you and Gibbs if any thing happened. I am so sorry Mcgee, I thought you knew."_

_Mcgee gulped. "It's all right Ziva." Suddenly his cell phone trilled. He answered it immediately, not bothering to look at the caller ID, which read Port Union _

_Hospital. "Hello?" he said._

_"Hello Special Agent MCgee? We're sorry, but Miss Sciuto passed away a few minutes ago. There was nothing they could do. I'm sorry."_

The cruel irony of the siuation was that Abby's phone was found in the glove compartment of her ruined car.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I must be the only person cruel enough to kill Abby. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but to write this story I had to be cruel. To end this story on a lighter note, however, here is something my sister wrote while in a pepsi-induced sugar rush and when she seized control of the keyboard while I, unknowingly, was petting a cat.**

**"I supppose you would like to see my flavorful peeps!!"said an awesome person named ducky, filled with mountain dew and potatoes." I wish that the peeps i bought were more disgusting, because i was going to give them to palmer, my messed up assistant. But don't tell him i said that." he said with another strange smile."**

**Note: She was not trying to insult Palmer, she was just nuts. Anyways, please read and review and do not flame. I gave you enough fair warning that this was a deathfic!**

**P.S. Bertlover says- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH ( I yell while running towards my sis, and successfully giving her the beating she deserves.) But i do like the story, well, even though it is sad (depressing is more like it!!!!!)**

**Paris says: Isn't she ... something? :) P.S. St. George's School is a real school in Edinburgh. Look it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry yeah this has been here since New Year's but I have been busy with homework, studying for exams, and just plain old being lazy. Although to be honest I don't know who I'm talking to, considering I have no reviews. C'mon, all you have to do is press the button. I will even accept criticism if you think I am doing something wrong. I will be happy to correct it. And don't just review to tell me how cruel I am to kill Abby, because I already feel guilty enough! :) Yeah and the beginning will mostly be from Addy's, McGee's and Ducky's points of view, but there will be some of the others later on. And I promise after this chapter you will know what is going on, because then it gets to be an awesome mystery ... Oh well. On with chapter three. **

* * *

Addy sighed. She had put a few photographs on the desk, but decided to add more later on. She was pretty sure it had been a while since she had

last seen her uncle, and he had said he would come see her in a little while. It had definitely been more than a little while, but she figured he had

probably just gotten caught up in his

work. _Being a medical examiner must be so cool_, she thought. She knew most people got freaked out about dead bodies, but she thought they

were pretty interesting. She decided to wait about ten more minutes, and if he didn't show up by then, he would go find him. Or try to ask for

directions from someone, since he was supposed to give her a tour. She found her thoughts wandering yet again to the former forensics scientist.

She seemed so distant, yet also so familiar. _I wonder if I maybe met her while I was here before, _she thought, unable to shake a feeling that she

somehow knew her predecessor. _Yeah, that has to be it. I must have seen her. Its weird though, I can't seem to recall quite what she looked like. Then_

_again, I've never been one to remember faces very well. I wonder..._ but her thoughts were interrupted by a big yawn. She felt really tired, although

it was probably only about 10:00 am. Well, she had not gotten much sleep that night at all, considering the crazy dreams she'd been having. She

sat down at the desk chair, and opened one of the drawers at her desk. _That's strange, _she thought. _Its a picture._ Holding up the photo to

examine it, she looked on the back for some sort of name or date. Finding nothing, she inspected the woman in the picture. She was pretty, with

long black hair tied in pigtails and big laughing eyes. _I wonder who she is... _she thought as she leaned back in the chair and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Gibbs was at his desk looking through some papers. This was the day Abby's replacement came. He sighed, thinking that no one could ever really

replace her. How could anyone replace her? She was truly one-of-a-kind. He still could not believe she had died. He remembered Ziva crying when

she called him with the news, and the way his heart had stopped when he had revceived the phone call from the hospital. But it hadn't been until

he was standing at the funeral til the information had truly sunk in. He was so deep in thought, that when his phone rang, he almost jumped. But he

answered, nodded, and told his expectant team the usual,

"Get your gear. Dead body."

* * *

Ziva stepped out of the car and into the mucky spring slush. She could easily remember what day this was, and was fairly certain everyone else did

too. How could they possibly forget? But no one- not even Vance- had said anything about Addy's arrival since the first big announcement. She

wondered why she had cried when she heard Abby had been in the accident. She never cried. Perhaps it had been out of pure shock. Abby seemed

to be the kind of person who was, well, immortal. Always there for whoever needed her and it had been a huge surprise when she died. Ziva

suddenly felt guilty that she had not made more of an effort to be friendly with her. Abby had not done anthing wrong and had tried to befriend her.

But they were just so...different. It seemed impossible that the two could ever be friends. But now Ziva realized she could have tried just a little bit

harder. She wondered if Addy could ever become the person Abby had been. She decided that that was impossible.

"Hey Ziva!" called Tony, as he lobbed a huge handful of slush at her head. She managed to duck just in time, but slid and soaked the knees of her

jeans in a huge puddle.

"Tony, you are so dead!" she shrieked grabbing her own wet, icy pile of slush and aiming it, but she slipped again and launched it wildly into the air

and on top of McGee's head. "Ahh!" he screamed as Tony and Ziva fell over laughing.

Slipping and sliding, the three engaged in an incredibly out of character and impromptu "slushball" fight, and were having the time of their lives until

Gibbs appeared out of nowhere.

"DiNozzo! David! This is not a schoolyard! We have work to do!" he barked, giving each of them a headslap. McGee, who had seen Gibbs coming

before the others, had stood up and grabbed the camera. "Uhh where to boss?"

Tony and Ziva, rubbing the backs of their heads, glared at him, and followed Gibbs to a small clearing in which a single oak tree grew. Hanging from a

branch by a piece of rope was the body of a young man. Ziva noticed a piece of paper tucked into the pocket of his shirt and carefully plucked it out.

Written in fast, scrawly handwriting were the words

**_She will be next!_**

Addy awoke to a sudden noise at the door. She opened her eyes to see a woman standing there. Stifling a gasp, she cried, " Hey, you're the person

in the picture!" Indeed it was. She had the same hair, though it was loosely flowing down her back. Same eyes, although hers were downcast and

sad-looking.

"Yes" the person answered.

"Well do you work here or something? Do you want your picture back? I wasn't stealing, honest. I just, well, just _found_ it, I guess. Who are you?"

The person took a step toward her, and Addy shrank back. "My name is Abby." she said. This time Addy did not even try to cover her surprise.

"But I thought-I mean, - well my uncle said- You're supposed to be dead!" She shrieked. This time Abby actually laughed, and the look in her eyes

was the same as in the picture. " Don't have a heart attack, Addy, you're just dreaming!" she smiled reassuringly. Addy, on the other hand, did not

feel reassured at all. "But wait- how do you know my name?" Abby smiled teasingly. " I'm a spirit. I know everything about you. Absolutely

everything."

Addy was still confused. "But what do you want with me? I never did anything to you. I don't even know you!"

Abby's face turned suddenly serious. "Because, Addy, I need your help. I really need your help."

Addy was not sure what to say. She settled on "Wait, if I'm 'just dreaming', why should I listen to anything you say?"

"Because I control your dreams. Please listen to me." she pleaded, looking desperate.

"Wait, what? I'm going to do a favor for someone I met in my dream because they claim they are a spirit? I must be going insane!" Addy moaned.

"Please Addy! No one else believed me. You are my only hope!" Abby looked desperate. Addy, who had never been someone's "only hope" before,

was suddenly interested in spite of herself. She nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

"I was murdered"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's all for chapter three! Please Please Please Please Review!!!!! Also you should check out my sister's story, Stranded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of Earth who love NCIS! I don't really have much to say today other than please please please review! Also you should check out my sister Bertlover's story Stranded. We are kind of promising to advertise each other's stories, so you understand. Anyways, here's chapter four. Sorry this took so long to publish, I have been busy and was having a lot of trouble with this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Murdered?" Addy paused. "Umm... exactly how did you die again?" It felt incredibly weird to be asking a dead person how they died. Very, very weird.

"Car accident." Abby answered simply.

"Well yeah, someone crashed into you and killed you, but I highly doubt it was on purpose!" Addy pointed out, not quite knowing where the ghostly

goth girl was going with this.

Abby put up her hands in frustration. " Do I have to spell out everything for you?" she demanded.

" Evidently yes." Addy said somewhat coolly, she was not stupid, but she just did not see how a car accident could lead miss-I-know-everything to

believe she had been murdered.

" Ok, I was driving..." Abby waved her hands as if she were steering a car, and Addy laughed in spite of her earlier annoyance.

"Ok, you look ridiculous!" she said, and Abby laughed too. "I know. Do you understand?"

"_Yes_!"

"Ok!" Abby laughed, but her smile soon faded. "And then my car suddenly, just stopped. Right in the middle of the road. I have no idea what happened.

There were no flats, and the battery was fine, I had just replaced it. It just stopped. Really hinky, right?" she looked at Addy, and suddenly she felt

cold, as if she were outside. She could feel snow on her skin, and hear sirens blaring in her ears. She screamed. What was happening? Help me,

help me, she signed desperately, all the while wondering how she suddenly knew sign language.

"Adele.. Adele!" Ducky said as he shook her awake. She had been asleep, he assumed and must have been having a nightmare judging on how she

was screaming.

"What? Wait, where am I?" she gasped as she woke up. Ducky looked concerned." You are here in your lab, Adele, you were asleep and screaming for help."

He saw a confused look pass over her face. "No, I was outside, it was snowing, and I..." she said helplessly.

"Ah, yes dreams can be very vivid. I once was working with someone, charming fellow, who said that he had a dream that he was on his grandfather's ship and suddenly an enormous

octopus jumped on board, and drank all of the rum on the on the ship."

"Wait, what?" Addy said, looking even more confused.

Ducky shrugged. "Well, I never said that they had to make any sense. His grandfather didn't even own a boat. Anyways, when he woke up, he swore that he was still wet from the sea. It

took him a good five minutes to realize that he was in the plane, seated next to me, and I had accidently spilled my water on him." He could see that

his neice was stil did not understand, so he let the whole dream spiel go.

"Oh, never mind," he sighed. He allowed himself to think, _Abby always appreciated my stories. _But he shook off the sad feeling, and noticed that Addy

still looked like she had something to ask him.

"Anything you need to know, you have that look on your face." he asked.

She nodded, and asked slowly," What does the word _hinky _mean?"

Ducky was surprised, and wondered where she had heard the word. "It's something that Abigail used to say. It just means strange, out of the ordinary. Why?"

She shrugged. "I just heard it somewhere."

Ducky smiled. "Well it is a real word, but not very commonly used. She got everyone saying it." _But nobody has said it since she died_, he noted. This was very, well, _hinky._

"Umm, Abby, she died in a car accident, didn't she?" Addy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she did. Why do you need to know?"

"Well, what was her exact cause of death, do you know? I mean, exactly how did she die?"

"Well, she had a pretty serious head injury, there wasn't really any chance of surviving..." he trailed off. "Why are you suddenly so interested?" he asked her, a little harshly.

"I'm not sure, I just wondered." she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry. It's just, well..."

"I understand." Addy nodded. Suddenly Ducky's phone rang. "Hello, Jethro." he answered. "Yes, I'll get Mr. Palmer, we'll be there right away." He turned to Addy. "Soon you will begin

working!" he called as he hurried out the door.

* * *

Gibbs was waiting for Ducky at the edge of the woods when he arrived, with Palmer in tow.

"You're late. Have trouble finding the place?" he asked.

"No, I was just-" he began, but Tony suddenly jogged over.

"Boss, I think you need to come see something." he told Gibbs. As the four wandered back to the clearing, Tony called, "Ziva, show him the note!"

"What note, David?" Gibbs asked,. He hadn't heard about any notes. "Was it with the body?"

"Yes, in his shirt pocket. " Ziva handed him a small, bloodstained pice of paper. On further inspection, he noticed it was an old receipt of some sort,

meaning whoever put it there must have been in a hurry and needed something to write on quickly. The frightening thing was that written on the

other side, in red (blood?) was

**_She will be next!_**

"She will be next?" he asked, looking as puzzled as the others did. "Who's _she_?"

"I am not sure. Perhaps someone related to the victim, a girlfriend maybe?" Ziva guessed. Ducky broke in. "Well, I will need to take a look at the

body. Mr. Palmer, will you please get the body bag from the van?" In his haste to see what the mysteriouis note said, he had forgotten the supplies.

"On it, Dr. Mallard." his young assistant replied, turning around and running back for it.

"Now, lets have a look." he said.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. I'm very sorry for the abrupt ending, as i said I was having a lot of trouble with this one. I vowed I would post it tonight if it was the last thing I did, but it took a little longer than I expected because I got caught up in filming a documentary of a sleepover with my sisters and their friends. Considering that it had song and dance numbers, "paranormal" activity, and international culture, I'd say it was a success. I'd like to say the same about this chapter, but I'll need your reviews to be sure! :) Paris**


End file.
